El Chupacabra
El Chupacabra is a character in Planes. Bio ''Planes'' The intensely charming El Chupacabra is a legend in Mexico (just ask him). Powered by his passion for racing (not to mention the elusive Rochelle), this caped Casanova is anything but low-key—his booming voice and charismatic presence are as big as his oversized engine. His cohorts aren’t really sure what is truth and what is delusion when it comes to El Chu, but one thing is beyond doubt: he races with a whole lot of heart and more dramatic flair than is recommended at high altitudes.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) He has a version of the song "Love Machine", which he sings to Rochelle to try and woo her. But he is helped to win her successfully with Dusty's version of the song. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In Planes: The Video Game, El Chupacabra is a playable character in both the handheld and the console version of the game. His four chapters are Super El Taxicabra! (taking pitties to their destinations in Germany), Ticket to Ride (racing against a freight train in Deadstick Desert), Twist of Fate (racing in Propwash Junction during a twister) and Air Force Juan (recreating a scene from a movie he starred). Quotes "This is not your thing, my friend." "You make joke? You make JOKE!? Very well, you leave me NO CHOICE!!!! AYY! I swish my cape at you! You have been shamed." "Hello. I am El Chupacabra." "She is like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness." "That song.....it flipped a switch!" "She is like a jaguar now!" Appearance El Chupacabra has brown eyes and is painted red and white, with a single propeller, a green mask and stripe, and a green and yellow cape. His racing number is #5, which is on his tailfin. Trivia *El Chupacabra is Spanish for "the goat sucker", the rumored creature believed to kill goats/sheep by biting their necks. He uses this stage name to "strike fear into his opponents" even though most of his opponents don't find him to be scary. *El Chupacabra is a Gee Bee Model R, an aircraft that dates back to the early days of air racing.Disney’s ‘Planes’ Hi-Res Stills, Fun Facts and Activity Sheets *His wingspan is 22.3 feet (6.8 meters). *He is the only character to have two separate eyes, but it may only be because of his mask. *He is based on a masked wrestler, complete with his mask and cape. His colors are also the Mexican flag (red/white/green). Gallery ElChupacabra-Planes.png El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg Disney-Planes-Trailer-2-El-Chupacabra-and-Franz.png|El Chu with Franz Planes12.png Safe image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png|"You are not even worthy of a cape swish." vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h28m14s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png|El Chu singing Dusty's version of "Love Machine" with mariachis vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m29s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m59s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m30s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m18s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h28m18s118.png|El Chu with Dusty's T33 Wings. Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m23s156.png|"You make joke?!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png|"Very well. You leave me no choice!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m37s38.png|"I swish my cape at you!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m58s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h32m23s58.png|Rochelle is finally in love with El Chu Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m36s17.png El Chu and Dustt.jpg Planes el-chupacabra sakura.jpg|El Chu with a Japanese Rochelle El Chupacabra cries.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 3.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 5.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 6.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes Rochelle with El Chu.jpg Planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584 3 660 410.jpg Planes-El-Chupacabra.png 20130725 planes rochelle.jpg 14480 560006110722647 518668099 n.jpg Elchujpvoice.jpg|Yoshio Inoue (井上芳雄), the Japanese dub voice of El Chu Tumblr mwp5s2DjHW1shw630o1 1280.jpg Go Planes Go!!!.jpg Fwb planes 20131001.gif 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg Pla elchu rolloutimage v4-0simp.jpg|Promo ElChupacabraWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Aviones el chupacabra.jpg Planes vintage poster mexico.jpg Disney-planes-diecast-el-chupacabra.jpg|Die-cast El-Chupacabra.jpg|LEGO Duplo ElChupacabraDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store ElChupacabraShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go 758560-1.jpg|El Chu plush El Chupacabra Talking Action Figure - Planes.jpeg|Talking Action Figure IMG 3743.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Planes Category:Racers Category:Planes Characters